A new story
by Aoji the Chimera
Summary: this is an alteration of Naruto that i am working on...Chimera has jsut managed to pass the academy. Now it's time for the next leg of his journey, Genin! He has to pass the test first, and the competion is fierce! Big names are out there, Naruto, Neji, S


Part 1

The light of dawn stretched into the window, crawling slowly through the bunks of the teens that slept in them. The room resembled a boarding house, all the students silently slept there, lying with peaceful looks on their faces. The light continued to climb as the sun rose higher and higher. Inside the room, a single student sat up on their bed in the far back corner. His eyes were red like the sun, which rose before him, and his body was agile and lithe in appearance. He turned his back to the sun after a time, revealing a giant phoenix tattoo covering his whole back. Reaching into a box by his bed, he pulled out a pair of shorts and some wraps.

He dressed slowly as he basked in the suns heat. He checked his clothes for holes, in case they had taken some damage from the obstacle course yesterday. The red-eyed boy took great care in wrapping his arms as well. He carefully wrapped the bandages from his wrist to his elbow on each arm. His clothes were rather unusual, as he didn't wear a shirt on his body. Instead, he let his Phoenix tattoo shine through on his back, its wings stretching down his arms in intricate detail.

"Ahhhh," yawned one of the boys nearby, "up already Chimera? You should really learn to sleep later, I bet you'd enjoy it" said the boy who had just woken up.

"Listen Loki, you just don't understand me at all do you? Early everything is my style."

"Yeah," Loki said, his black hair reached over his tired eyes and hung just above his nose, "early everything. Does that also mean you're an early shot?" Chimera just looked over and shrugged it off. Loki was full of trash. Both of them were good friends and had been since they joined the academy.

"Whatever Loki," Chimera replied, "Still, aren't you excited that today is genin graduation? We're finally going to get our headbands and move out of this little dorm!"

"Yeah, that's great, now do me a favor and give me your pillow if you're not gonna use is."

"Well, okay," Chimera said as he handed Loki the pillow, "I mean, I wouldn't want to miss dumplings for breakfast so I think I'll catch you later." At this, Loki jumped up and looked at Chimera.

"What! Dumplings? Count me in!" with that, Loki hopped up and began to throw his clothes on as fast as he could.

He considered what it'd be like after today, he would be assigned into one of the teams and then he'd be off on some sort of task. Training maybe, or a mission, or it might be one of the greatly anticipated test days. He wasn't one to bother with any of the technicalities. "Hmph, another hopeful I'm assuming?" came one of the hallways faceless voices, Chimera had heard many relating comments recently. He never acted on them but he did consider how fun it'd be to take one of these cocky know-it-alls into the ring and show them a thing or two. He earned his way here just as they had, and thus he should receive the same respect as they do.

As Loki and Chimera pulled into the dining hall, Chimera began to size up opponents. He was intent on his goal of genin and figured that he must be prepared for any challenge that would present itself. Neji, Hyuga clan and master of the Byakugan sat at a table eating slowly while Tenten, a sharpshooter of impeccable aim, sat talking to him. Naruto sat at a table alone, the master of kage no bunshin and several other noteworthy techniques. Sasuke was the most admired of the students in the room, at least by the girls, but he didn't seem like much competition. Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, and a few others sat around a table chatting furiously about the test for genin. Not even one of them could possibly take Chimera in single combat. "This seems too easy Loki; we only have a few to worry about. Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, and I think that's it."

"What about the new kid…" Loki motioned to the boy Chimera had overlooked. The boy had brown hair and pitch-black clothing. One of his arms seemed like it was rotting off, it was wrapped up and the spot where it joined the body was black. He was sitting at the table and talking to Naruto while they were eating.

"Well, I'm not sure. We'll have to see won't we?" Chimera stated as he finished his dumplings, "Come on, we need to get going to the great hall. The ceremony is about to start!"

He felt that the gathering in the great hall today would be a good start for him. He took in a deep breath as he followed one of the teachers into the great hall. It wasn't the grandest place. A large green mat spread across the floor before a large statue that was at least 20 feet high. The room was also split into two floors; the second floor was more like a viewing stand. Chimera assumed that duels and the like were held in this room. He prayed that today would be his chance to test out the room's dimensions, and the fellow ninjas in training.

It had been a long training in academy, all the top students, the rigorous tests, and the new land. Yet, he had persevered, and he planned to make it all the way to the top. Nothing was going to stop him; none of the other students could compare to him in his mind. He just couldn't picture anyone beating him, especially with his mastery of taijutsu. Ok, on second thought, maybe Neji could beat him in taijutsu…and that shady kid could probably crush him in ninjutsu…Naruto was good with his genjutsu too. Ok maybe Chimera couldn't stand up to everyone in the class, but he was sure that he'd be paired with an easy fight.

He felt the seconds turn to minutes as they stood before the Hokage and waited for the "games" to begin. Chimera felt his blood boiling as he eagerly listened for the pairing announcements. The words seemed to hang out of reach as he strained his ears to catch the hidden words and meanings in the old man's voice. Maybe the Hokage was waiting for one of us to understand a code. Maybe he had already told us to start and was impatiently waiting for the first combatants to step forward. Chimera wasn't sure but he was bent on crushing his opposition. "Alright then, now is the moment you've all been waiting for, I would like a few volunteers please." Without even thinking, Chimera's hand shot up, almost as if it had a will of its own. "Alright then Chimera, please approach the first circle." The Hokage pointed to the far left, a small circle had been drawn on the green mat of the great hall. Four other circles spanned across the floor, similar in appearance, but in each stood a different jounin.

The crowd watched quietly as three more academy students were chosen for the other three circles. Then once more, the Hokage's voice rang forth, "These are the men you must challenge to become a genin. If they lose then they won't continue onto the genin level. These four ninja could be your teammates, or your worst enemy. Please step forward to face the one of your choosing. Remember, you may only fight one of them." The Hokage then looked over at the five students. Chimera was in the red circle, Sasuke in the green circle, Garra in the purple, Neji in the blue, and Dosu in the black. It would be an interesting exam indeed thought the Hokage. "Each of the circle leaders will have to face three opponents. Afterwards, you will get to choose two of those three, if you win, to become a part of your team. Good Luck to you all and may the best continue to strive forward."

Chimera was relieved to see both Neji and Sasuke out of his way, but he still had to worry about the others. Some of them would be pushovers, but a select few would pose a threat to his advancement. He watched quietly as the rest of them chose lines to gather in. Each line began in front of the appropriate circle, students scrambled to find their way into lines where weaker opponents stood, hoping to find their way into the genin circle. Chimera was relieved when he noticed a small black haired girl entering his line; she'd be simple to take out. Regardless, he was disappointed that all the tougher fights were taken by Neji and Sasuke. He decided he'd make the best of what he had, a good team is only as good as its teammates, and his was starting to look like it'd be a shabby team. Ino, the black haired girl, a short tan boy, and Loki stared across the circle at Chimera. This might actually be interesting, Chimera thought, he'd never heard of the other two, but Ino couldn't do much to him.

"Alright young students, may the first fight begin." The Hokage said from the great hall's upper level. Chaos erupted from Neji's circle as he thrashed Chouji across the room. Sasuke faced off against Naruto, both fighting vigorously in the circle. Garra was tussling with Temari, and Dosu was trading blows with Kabuto. Chimera figured it'd be the time for him to start fighting, better to follow suite then be left in the dust. As he turned to the battlefield, he could see no sign of Ino. "Where'd she go?" Chimera muttered to himself, praying the question wouldn't answer itself. A long pause of silence ensued as he stared around, slowly turning around in the center of the circle. His brow was covered in sweat already, his body heat soaring upwards in the growing excitement.

Chimera figured now would be a good time to let his powers do the dirty work. Standing straight up he began to focus on his heart rate, pushing it upwards. His hands flashed through dozens of symbols as he concentrated. His heart began to beat faster and faster, he felt his blood rushing violently through his veins. His mind seemed to blank out suddenly, releasing a torrent of heat into the air around him. He felt like he was on fire as he pumped more and more heat through his body. Chimera's body was surrounded by the crackling air. The water in the air around him was literally exploding from the heat he was emitting. Chimera's legs gave way at that moment, bringing him out of his trance and to his knees. Looking around him, he noticed a startled Ino staring back from the opposing side of the circle, sweat beading at her brow as the heat wave reached her. "It's nice isn't it Ino, to be so hot. So hot, you can feel your muscles weaken. So hot, you can feel your mouth dry up. So hot, you can feel your skin crawling. It's nice isn't it?" Chimera was now standing up; the heat wave's effect had worn off. He charged across the circle, the crippled Ino unable to move due to the heat cramps in her body. He stopped inches short of her, leaning forward to her ear, "You lose," he whispered, then pushed her over so she toppled onto the floor. It was too easy he thought.

Suddenly, a sharp pain came form Chimera's lower back as Ino planted a square kick on Chimera's spine. He fell forwards, but before he landed on his head, he thrust his hands out and caught himself on the ground. Pushing off the ground, he flipped back into an upright position. "Wow, I thought I had you there." Chimera smirked a bit at this.

"Then you don't know anything about me do you Chimera?" Ino began flashing through the ninjutsu symbols. Chimera laughed for a moment, unaware of what was happening. Next thing he knew, he was laying on his back unable to move. "Now, this is nice Chimera." Ino retorted, "You're totally defenseless now. I know exactly what you're going to do now."

"I forgot about this one, you're invading my mind aren't you?" Chimera jumped up from the ground and brushed himself off. He was met by a flurry of punches as he looked up to find Ino, unable to block a single one he let the punishment rain down upon his body. Halfway through her assault he placed one leg up on her stomach and thrust it forwardly sharply. She flew back a few feet from the blow, "As good as your jutsu may be, if you're not concentrating its worthless." Chimera smiled smugly and pushed forward as Ino regained her balance. He rained punches down upon her as he tried to keep her focused on his attacks rather then her jutsu.

Ino jumped back and tried to do the symbols again in order to try her jutsu, "Gotcha now Ino!" Chimera screamed at her as he charged in a crouched position. He jumped up, planted both his hands on the ground, and thrust his feet into Ino's stomach sending her skywards. Planting his feet back on the ground, he crouched down and then launched himself up to meet her, a single kick continuing her upward spiral. Chimera then snatched one of her arms and flipped his body, spinning her along with him. Then he let go of her like a slingshot, sending her to the floor at an alarmingly fast speed. The crash was heard over the other battles as Chimera landed beside the unconscious body of the blonde haired girl. "Yeah, that's gonna hurt tomorrow."

The tan boy then stepped up to the plate, his chakra already flowing at an alarming rate. "Wow, you disposed of Ino quickly, I hope you're ready for me. I'm gonna knock you off this high horse." Chimera just nodded as he spoke. After the boy finished Chimera bowed,

"I'm Chimera. I'll enjoy fighting an opponent that poses some kind of a threat" the two exchanged smirks and rushed each other across the circle. Chimera gracefully dodged the boy's punches as they traded blows, "What's your name," ducked under a kick and thrust a punch into the boy's stomach, "I didn't quite catch it."

"It's," the boy answered as he dodged one of Chimera's punches and traded it for a clean kick to Chimera's face, "Emrich, the Rock Fist." He finished as he threw a thundering blow into Chimera's stomach. Jumping back, Chimera needed to revise his plan. Emrich's punches were crushing his fighting abilities. Clearly, this taijutsu was in another world compared to his. Chimera decided to go with his favored approach for his taijutsu. He danced around Emrich now, "Got to catch me before you can hit me." Chimera taunted as he waited for an attack opening.

"I hope you know that you're wrong!" Emrich thrust forward, his arm leading the way. Chimera jumped out of the way with ease, and then watched as Emrich performed a few symbols and then rammed his fist into the ground. Chimera felt the earth shaking under him, threatening to knock him off his feet. Taking his chances, he charged Emrich, who was still trying to stand up from his punch.

"Rising Kick," Chimera yelled as he spun in a full roundhouse and landed a thundering kick on Emrich, sending him back through the air. In an instant, he was waiting for Emrich on the other side. He did a flip and sent Emrich up now, but this time he didn't follow him. "Prepare to see my ninjutsu!" Chimera then went through several symbols, his body rising in heat as he did. Suddenly, he looked up to the earthbound Emrich and opened his mouth. Inside, Emrich stared down a tunnel of fire. Chimera breathed out, consuming Emrich in a bath of flames as he crashed into the mat. After emptying his mouth of the flames, Chimera doused the flames and looked at Emrich, "Nice fight."


End file.
